Undertale: Saving Everyone
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Spoiler Warning to anyone who hasn't played Undertale or beaten the True Pacifist Ending. The battle was over. The barrier holding the monsters underground has been destroyed. But Frisk feels that their job is not over. Not when there is still one person left to save.
1. Chapter 1

**Undertale: Saving Everyone**

 **SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! The story you are about to read is based on the end of the True Pacifist Ending. If you have not played or beating the game yet, either cover your eyes or click that back button, cause this is gonna be a huge spoiler for ya. Okay. Now that I warn the people that DIDN'T play yet, the people who did played can read this.**

 **Hey guys. Dizzie HamHam Writer here. I just finish playing the ever awesome game, Undertale. Yes I love the game, but the ending was...SO MUCH FEEL! I'm pretty sure that 90 if not 100 percent of us wanted to save the one person we couldn't. It upsets me SOOOOOO MUCH! I've seen fanart on DA and some fanfics on their take of how the game should have ending. So, now I'm doing my own take on how I think the one soul should have been saved. So I hope you guys like it.**

 **Oh. A few more things. Frisk is gonna be talkative for this story. I know most people want him to be mostly silent, but I wanted him to have words to say. Second, I usually see Frisk as a girl when I was first playing, but I feel that they should be a boy sometimes. Don't know why. I think that's all. Also, this story may be extremely sappy. Enjoy.**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

 _"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower."_

 _"Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend. Asriel Dreemur!"_

 _"After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything."_

 _"All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!"_

 _"Come on...Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!"_

 _"What's this feeling...? What's happening to me?"_

 _"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave."_

 _"So, please... STOP doing this... AND JUST LET ME WIN!"_

 _"I'm so alone, Chara... I'm so afraid, Chara... I..."_

Those were the cries of the young goat boy, Asriel. The final battle between him and Frisk was finally concluded. Frisk watched as Asriel stood and crying several tears.

"I'm so sorry." Asriel said sobbing. He then wipes off the tears from his eyes and looks at Frisk. "I always was a crybaby wasn't I, Chara?"

"Asriel...I'm not..." Frisk tried to tell him.

"... I know. You're not actually Chara, are you?" Asriel said. "Chara's been gone for a long time." Asriel knew the truth and looked down at the ground for a few moments. He then looks back up at Frisk. "Um... what... What IS your name?"

"My name is Frisk." Frisk said to him.

"Frisk? That's...a nice name." Asriel said smiling. "Frisk...I haven't felt like this in a long time." Asriel then continued to talk. "As a flower, I was soulless. I lack the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me... I not only have my own compassion back... but I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other so much. And... they care about you too, Frisk. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus... San... Undyne... Alphys... Toriel."

"You don't need to." Frisk replied. "I already know. I feel the same way for them."

"Monsters are weird." Asriel said.

"I already knew that too." Frisk said smiling.

The two began to laugh a bit.

"Even though they barely know you...It feels like they all really love you. Ha ha..." Asriel said. He then started to look sad. "Frisk... I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done."

"Quit being so mopey." Frisk stated. "Of course I forgive you."

"Wh...what?" Asriel said surprised.

"You're not the only guy that tried to kill me." Frisk said. "Almost every monster I meant tried to kill me at least once. Including your dad AND your mom. But I forgave all of them, so I can forgive you. Hating someone isn't really my thing."

"... Frisk, come on. You're... You're gonna make me cry again." Asriel said looking a bit teary. "... besides, even if you do forgive me... I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first... There's something I have to do."

Asriel had a serious look on his face.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one." Asriel said. "They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power... with everyone's determination... it's time for monsters... to finally go free."

Asriel then closed his eyes and he started floating up as he summoned the power from the six human souls and all of the monster souls from the underground inside him. Frisk took a few steps back and was feeling powerful waves from all the souls resonating.

"A...Asriel! Wh... what's happening?" Frisk asked him.

The next thing Frisk saw was a blinding light. Then it happened. With the power, the barrier holding the monsters down to the underground... was destroyed. Asriel then went back down to the ground.

"I destroyed the barrier." Asriel said.

"The barrier's gone? So... that means... both me and the monsters can go to the surface." Frisk said smiling. "This is great. We can all go together now. You can see your mom and dad again."

Asriel started to frown and look down. He knew the truth about things.

"Frisk... I have to go now." Asriel said.

"What?" Frisk said surprised.

"Without the power of everyone's souls... I can't keep maintaining this form." Asriel stated. "In a little while, I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being "myself." I'll stop being able to feel love again."

Frisk then had a stunned look.

"So... Frisk. It's best if you just forget about me, ok?" Asriel told him. "Just go be with the people who love you."

Some tears started to come to Frisk's eyes. Frisk didn't really want to hear Asriel say any of that stuff. They walk over to Asriel and then hugs. Asriel was surprised but he did the same.

"Ha... ha..." Asriel laughed. "I don't want to let go..."

"I'm not gonna force you to." Frisk said.

Asriel laughed a bit again, but he knew he couldn't hold on to Frisk forever. So he then let go and broke the hug. Frisk then toke a few steps back.

"Frisk... you're...you're going to do a great job, ok?" Asriel said. "No matter what you do, everyone will be there for you, okay?"

Asriel then started to walk forward. Frisk couldn't help but feel pain in his heart.

"Well...My time's running out. Goodbye." Asriel said walking forward some more. "By the way... Frisk... take care of Mom and Dad for me, okay?"

Frisk should feel happy. Everyone was saved. The barrier was broken. They didn't have to kill anyone. They even made peace with Asriel. They really should feel happy...but they didn't. As Frisk watched Asriel slowly walked away, they admittedly ran over to Asriel and grabbed his left arm and halted him.

"Huh? Frisk!" Asriel said surprised that Frisk stopped him. "Frisk, why did..."

Frisk's job wasn't done yet. It was the fact that he didn't save everyone. The fact that there was still one more person left save. The fact that he couldn't just watch and do nothing. All of these things filled Frisk's with blazing determination. More than they has ever felt before.

"I can't stop now. Not yet." Frisk said. "I still have to save everyone."

"Frisk? What do you mean?" Asriel said. "I've already freed everyone's souls."

"No! I still have to save one person left." Frisk said. "That's you, Asriel. I have to save you too."

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Asriel just froze. He couldn't believe what Frisk just said. Even after everything, Frisk still wanted to help him. Even if it was only just meeting him for like a few minutes. He didn't understand why, but even so, he could do anything about it.

"Frisk..." Asriel said.

"Just forget about you? How can you say that?" Frisk asked. "Now that I see you, who you truly are, I... I... want to help you even more."

"I know you want me to go with you, but I just can't." Asriel said. "Without a soul of my own, I'll just turn back into a flower. I would never be able to feel again. If mom and dad saw that, it would just break their hearts. It's best that they don't see me at all."

Frisk was silent for a moment. Then they spoke.

"When everyone, including Toriel and Asgore, were in your body, you felt it, didn't you?" Frisk asked him. "They still miss you, do they?"

"..." Asriel couldn't say anything.

"When they lost you, all they could feel was pain, agony, and sorrow." Frisk said. "It nearly destroyed them. You were their whole world. But even if they were to see you, even just for a minute, it would make them so happy."

"Don't you think I know that?" Asriel said starting to show some signs of sadness. "But I don't want to show my face to them if it means I'll just turn back to a flower again. Like I said, it's best that they don't see me at all."

"..." Frisk just remained silent again for saying something. "If you had a soul, would you see them?"

"Frisk? What are..." Asriel said before getting cut off.

"Answer the question, Asriel." Frisk said. "IF you had a soul, would you see them?"

"Y..yes! Of course!" Asriel answered.

"If that's all, then..."

Frisk then hold out his two hands and revealed a red floating heart. It was his soul.

"Then take my soul." Frisk said.

"WHA...WHAT?!" Asriel said beyond stunned.

"That's all you need, right?" Frisk said. "Then okay, take a fraction of my soul or my whole soul. I don't mind if it means you can come."

"Fr... Frisk! I... can't." Asriel said. "If I take your soul, you would..."

"I... I don't care." Frisk said. "I refuse not to help you even a little bit."

Asriel just couldn't believe it. Frisk was willing to give him his soul just so he could be with his family. Someone he is still just meaning and he just wanted to help him. But even so, he still couldn't accept it.

"No. I can't." Asriel said shaking his head. "I just can't. If you were to die, everyone would be sad. Could you live with yourself causing everyone that pain?"

Frisk knew Asriel was right and he put his soul back into his body. But was still not too happy with things.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Frisk said. "I can't just leave you here. If there is something I can do to save you, tell me."

Asriel just shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do for me." Asriel said.

"So that's it? I just give up and forget about you?" Frisk said a bit teary. "It's not fair. None of this was your fault. You don't deserve to suffer for it."

"You can say it's not my fault all you want, we both know the truth." Asriel said. "The things I did were so awful and unforgivable. So sorrow and loneliness are the prices I have to pay."

Frisk then had their head down in sorrow and anger at the same time. They were silent again for a few second. Then they finally spoke out.

"Monsters and humans? What's the difference?" Frisk asked Asriel.

"Huh?" Asriel said confused.

"What's the difference between humans and monsters anyway?" Frisk asked. "Other than the way we all look and our souls, what else is there? Don't we all smile when we are happy? Cry when we feel sad? Feel pain when we get hurt? Eat some of the same food?"

Frisk grabbed Asriel by his shirt.

"Why did we humans and monsters fought in the first place? It was so pointless." Frisk said starting to cry. "Cause... even with us all looking different... even with us having different souls... all humans and monsters... ARE THE SAME."

Then Asriel started to shred some more tears.

" Fr..Frisk..." Asriel said.

"If... humans and monsters never fought in the first place, none of you monsters would have to suffer and you would never have died and lose your soul." Frisk said. "You could stay and be with your mom and dad. At least you still have real family. I don't even have anyone."

"Ah... ah..." Asriel didn't even know what he could say.

"Don't you miss playing catch with dad? Knowing that he would always be there to protect you?" Frisk said. "Don't you miss the kind and tenderness of you mom and her warm embrace? Don't... don't you miss having her butterscotch-cinnamon pie?"

Hearing Frisk mention about Toriel's pie, Asriel's eyes widen.

"You... you had mom's pie?" Asriel asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. Yes I did." Frisk said smiling a bit.

"I... haven't had her butterscotch-cinnamon pie in a long time." Asriel admitted with a light smile. "Is it still just as good?"

"I can't really say that since it was the first time I had her pie. But the slice I had was one of the best things I have ever ate in my life." Frisk said.

"Ye...yeah. That sounds like my mom's pie alright." Asriel said.

"You could have another chance to have all that stuff again. Just let me help you." Frisk said. "I don't care what it takes. If it means giving you a part of my soul, trying to reclaim your old soul, or RESETTING 100 times, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!"

"Frisk..." Asriel said.

Asriel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe even after even he's done as a killer flower and the Absolute God of Hyperdeath, Frisk still believe that Asriel deserved a happy ending.

"Asriel... tell me this. Would you rather spend the rest of your days in the underground as a flower alone with nobody or would you rather be with Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Alphys, Sans, Undyne, and all the other monsters to see the surface and the world beyond."

"... Frisk... I..." Asriel said still not knowing what to say.

"I won't give up and leave you here until I get an honest answer." Frisk said. "Tell me, Asriel. Tell me you want to live."

"I... I... I..." Asriel was tearing up even more. He then wiped off his tears off his eyes. But as Frisk still grabbed on to his shirt, Asriel then pushed Frisk away. "I'm sorry!"

After Asriel pushed Frisk, a white flash of light came out of nowhere. The next thing, Frisk notice is that Asriel had disappeared.

"Asriel? Asriel?! Where did you go?" Frisk called out. "Please come back. Asriel!"

At that moment, a large light engulfed Frisk. They didn't know what was going on, but they still called out Asriel's name.

"ASRIIIIIIEEELLLLLLLL!" Frisk shouted.

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. Frisk couldn't know where they were. But then they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Frisk!" The voice shouted. "This is all just a bad dream...! Please, wake up...!"

"Uhhh...ugggghhhh..."Frisk grunted.

Frisk slowly woke up to see that they were surrounded by their friends. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore were all with him.

"Huh? Everyone..." Frisk said.

"Oh! You are awake." Toriel said. "Thank goodness."

"W-we were so worried...! It felt like you were out forever!" Alphys said.

"Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out." Undyne said. "Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay?"

"Yeah. You made Papyrus cry like a baby." Sans stated.

"What! I didn't cry!" Shouted Papyrus in protest. "I don't cry! I just... caught something in both my eyes."

"What did you catch?" Sans asked.

"TEARS!" Papyrus said started to cry.

Frisk then looked around for a moment. He was hoping that a certain someone was here. He wasn't.

"Wh...Where is he?" Frisk asked.

"Who, child?" Asgore asked.

"If you are talking about me human, fear not. I, the great Papyrus am alive and well." Papyrus said.

"N... no." Frisk said.

"If you are talking about that flower, we haven't seen him since he grabbed us." Undyne said.

"Oh." Frisk said looking down. "He...he didn't turn back to a flower did he?" Frisk thought.

"The important part is that Frisk is okay." Asgore said.

Asgore then walked over to Frisk and gave them a cup of Yellow Flower tea.

"Here Frisk. Drink some tea. It will help you feel better." Asgore said.

Frisk accepted the cup and drank the tea.

"I do feel better. Thanks Asgore." Frisk said thanking Asgore.

"Frisk, the barrier is now gone." Toriel said.

"So Asriel did break the barrier." Frisk thought.

"When you are ready we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us back there." Toriel said. "But before then, why don't you take a walk back. You can say goodbye to all of your wonderful friends."

"Goodbye to my friends?" Frisk thought. Then they realized something. "Asriel. He should still be here."

"Do as you wish. We will all wait for you here." Toriel said.

"Alright." Frisk said. "There is ONE more thing I have to do before we go up. I'll try not to keep you all waiting too long."

With that said, Frisk went on his way. They wanted to say goodbye to everyone else. But they also wanted to find Asriel.

"Asriel... I'll be sure that you get a "happy ending"." Frisk said to himself.

Meanwhile, back it the flower patch where Frisk first fell to the underground. There, was Asriel down on his knees and crying a bit.

"I did the right thing. I did the right thing." Asriel kept saying to himself. "Frisk doesn't have to save me. I'm not worth it. I did so many awful things. I absorbed the six human souls and everyone's souls from the underground. I was willing to kill anyone. Even my own parents. I don't even deserve forgiveness."

Asriel continue to cry still.

"I deserve loneliness and I deserve this sadness." Asriel said to himself. "I don't deserve a "happy ending". It won't be long now before I turn back into...him."

Asriel tried to calm down. He knew that he would have to deal with this. Yet he still felt weird. He broke the barrier and fixed his mistakes, yet... he still had this feeling. Even though he didn't have a soul, his current form still made him have feelings. He then felt a presence. He felt that it might be Frisk.

"Frisk... if that's you, please let me be." Asriel said before getting up and turning around. "I told you that I can't go ba..."

When Asriel turn around to be in for a shock. It wasn't Frisk wait for him, but a light blue floating heart. A soul. One of the human souls that he used recently.

"A... a human soul?" Asriel said. "You're... one of the human souls I released."

The next thing to happen Asriel getting surrounded by five other human souls. An orange soul, a blue soul, a purple soul, a green soul, and a yellow soul. It was all six of the human souls from the humans that fell to the underground and died trying to escape. The same souls that he used to become the god of Hyperdeath. They all floated around surrounding Asriel. Asriel started to freak out.

"You're... you're all here." Asriel said surprised. "But... why are you all back?"

"So... you're him?" A male voice from the orange soul said.

"The one who used our power." A female voice from the light blue soul said.

"Y... you... you souls can talk?!" Asriel said stunned.

"Answer the question, please." A male voice from the green soul said.

"Is ya'll the monster that used us to cause havoc, yet broke the barrier?" A female voice with a country accent from the yellow soul said.

Knowing that he couldn't hide it, Asriel had to tell the truth.

"Yes. It WAS me." Asriel admitted.

"As expected. It WAS him after all." A male voice from the purple soul said.

"Wow. He's so... so..." A female voice from the blue soul said.

"So... so what?" Asriel thought looking a scared. "Foul? Evil? Relentless?"

"CUUUUUUTTTTEEEE!" The blue soul shouted.

Hearing that, Asriel just froze up with a look on his face. He was... surprised to hear that.

"...What!?" Asriel said still looking stunned.

"I'm mean look at him. Isn't just the cutest monster you have even seen?" The blue soul asked the others.

"He does look really cute." The green soul said. "I bet his fur is really soft."

"...And those ears. Eek! If I wasn't already dead, I'd died from looking at them." The light blue soul said. "So adorable."

Hearing this, made Asriel blush a very bright red color.

"Uhh...thank...you?" Asriel said still kind of confounded. "But... uh... may I ask why you all are here?"

"Seriously? This little guy is the one using us?" The orange soul asked. "He looks kinda puny."

"Perhaps their more to this little guy then meets the eyes." The purple soul said.

"Umm...hello?" Asriel asked still waiting for his question to be answered.

"Just a minute, okay?" The light blue soul said. "Guys, the cute goat boy monster asked us a question."

"Right, you asked us why we're here. Asriel, right?" The green soul asked.

"Y...yeah..." Asriel answered them.

"Heh. If you really want to know why we are here is that we come for you." The orange soul said. "After your actions, the six of us are going to haunt you and your soul...FOREVER!"\

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! I'M SORRYYYY!" Asriel said covering his head and looking a bit scared. But then he realized something. "Wait a second. I don't have a soul."

"Don't scare him like that." The blue soul said. "That is not really the reason why we are here."

"Oh. Then what is the real reason?" Asriel asked.

"We came here... to help you." The blue soul said.

"Wh... what?" Asriel said stunned. "You came to... help me?"

This gave Asriel... quite a shock. After using their power to wreak havoc, and hurting so many monsters, they were still willing to give him a second chance.

"But... why? Why help me?" Asriel asked them.

"First off, I think we should explain things." The purple soul said. "After you broke the barrier and released us, we actually intended to leave and move on."

"But then... we felt this... strong force burning with some type of passion." The orange soul said. "A passion from someone who is trying to save everyone and won't give in no matter what."

Asriel realized who they were talking about.

"Frisk. You must be talking about Frisk." Asriel said.

"Yes. The human kid who made it farther than any one of us ever did." The yellow soul said.

"Yes. The human kid with a strong amount of determination." The orange soul said.

"The one with burning soul that would never die no matter how much he injuries they took." The blue soul said.

"That's the soul that called out to us." All the souls shouted out.

"Woah." Asriel said stunned. "Frisk's soul is really that strong? Well I guess it had to be if he was able to defeat me with the power of six souls and the monster souls."

"Once we all felt Frisk's determination, we all decided to halt moving on and go back." The light blue soul said. "Then we saw the two of you talking. Frisk... really surprised us."

"Even after everything you done, the pardner still want to help you and still give ya'll a second chance at life." The yellow soul said.

"They were even willing to give you their soul." The purple soul said. "Quite foolish, if you asked me."

"He didn't really know you for so long, yet he still wanted to help you." The light blue soul said.

"Then you know why I couldn't do it." Asriel said. "I couldn't just take their soul no matter how much they ask me. I couldn't live with the guilt. I'm not worth it."

"He didn't seem to think so." The green soul asked.

"Perhaps we can understand more it you told us your story on how you lost your soul." The light blue soul said. "Let's us understand why Frisk wanted to save you so much."

Asriel realized that he might as well tell them.

"Well... you see..."

Asriel told the souls everything. About him being the son of Asgore and Toriel. How he met the first fallen human, Chara, and became friends with them. How happy the life he had was before everything that happened. Then how Chara died and that's he use his soul to cross the barrier to take Chara to see the flowers in their village. Then he told them how the humans thought he killed Chara and attacked him. Even when he had the power of a human soul, he refused to fight back. But with so many injuries, as he came home, he turned into dust right in front of his parents. Next thing he could remember was being that flower and not being able to feel anything anymore. This leads us to everything that has happen. Even the deaths of the soul themselves. Asriel was done explaining things.

"That's... pretty much everything." Asriel said finishing.

The souls were all silent. They didn't seem to know what to say.

"All of this is my fault." Asriel said starting to cry. "If I hadn't went pass the barrier with Chara's soul, if I didn't get killed. None of this would have ever happen. My dad wouldn't want to start a war with humans. You all would still be in your bodies and never died."

"Wow. Didn't know the little guy had it so rough." The orange soul said.

"Hey. Don't blame yourself." The light blue said. "You don't have to take the blame for all of this."

"There was no justice for you when the humans attacked you." The yellow soul said. "You didn't even have a chance to explain anything, yet they all just attack you."

"Logic says that it's not all truly your fault, but the fault of some of us humans." The purple souls said.

"Huh?" Asriel said confused.

"Humans were the ones that sealed monsters underground in the first place." The blue soul said. "Humans even slaughtered more monsters than monsters slaughtered humans."

"We don't know how the war between them was started, but we refuse for it to go farther." The orange soul said.

"So to make up for it, we decided to help you." The green soul said.

"But how?" Asriel asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The orange soul said. "By giving you our power."

Asriel's eye widened as he heard that.

"Give me... your power?" Asriel said stilled stunned.

"Well, we are not giving you are WHOLE power." The orange soul said.

"Just enough of it to form a soul of your own." The light blue soul said.

"But since we are all humans and human souls are more powerful than monster souls, the soul you will possess will be more powerful than other monsters' souls." The purple soul said.

"So your soul will have more pep than a horse after an energy drink." The yellow soul said.

"Forming a soul... with a bit of each of your energies?" Asriel said. "Is that even possible?"

"Never underestimate the power of a human soul." The light blue said. "They call be more powerful than you think."

"But... I don't... think I would be able to use that power." Asriel said.

"What are you talking about?" The orange soul said. "Earlier, you used all six of us and the souls from the monsters of the underground like it was nothing. That AND you were able to maintain your original form with the souls. This should be easy for you."

"But still...why help me?" Asriel said still pondering about things.

The light blue soul flew over to Asriel.

"You said that your mom was Toriel, right?" The light blue soul asked. "She was super nice to each and every one of us."

"She showed us real kindness. More kindness than most humans wouldn't even have." The green soul said. "Yet, it seems that she always had this kind of sadness."

"But... my dad..." Asriel said.

"Asgore MAY have the one who ordered each human to be killed, but he wasn't the one who killed us." The purple soul said. "He just happened to collect our souls."

"When he had us contained in those jars, he would always look at us with this sad look on his face and say that he's sorry so many times." The blue soul said.

"Now we know why. It was because of losing you, Asriel." The yellow soul said. "It all makes sense now. The pain that both of your parents had was because of losing you."

"But... even so... why give your power to me?" Asriel asked

"Listen. There is another reason why we are doing this for you." The blue soul said.

"Huh? Another reason?" Asriel asked.

"All you monsters may think the surface is all great, but... it's not as great as everyone thinks it is." The green soul said.

"Some humans may be good, but some humans are also bad." The purple soul said. "I guess the same can be said for some of you monsters."

"Frisk made it farther than any of us. But they are still just one kid." The orange soul said. "Frisk may have a strong soul, but they are still just one human."

"But, if they had you, with the help of us, the two of you can help bring monsters and humans together again." The blue soul said. "You two could be the hopes and dreams of humans and monsters."

Hearing that, Asriel was stunned for a moment. He then started to get a memory again. A memory with his dad, Asgore talking to him and Chara.

"Listen you two. One day, we hope to break the barrier holding all monsters down here." Asgore told them. "But we also want peace for both humans and monsters. It may be tough; I believe you two can do it. You are both the hopes and dreams of humans and monsters."

Asriel's flashback end. His eyes were covered by a shadow.

"Dad..." Asriel said in his head.

"So Asriel, we want to help you, but it's your choice." The blue soul said.

"What is your choice?" The orange soul asked.

Asriel thought deep about things. But he also remembered what Frisk asked him. About them not living him here until he got an honest answer. He was afraid to answer him, but now it feels like he could give them an answer.

"I... I... I..." Asriel said shuddering and starting to cry a fountain of tears. Then he shouted out his answer. "I WANT TO LIVE! NOT AS A FLOWER! BUT AS ME! I WANT TO SEE MOM AND DAD AGAIN! I WANT TO SEE THE WORLD ON THE SURFACE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! IF YOU HELP ME, I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET IT!"

"That was the answer we were hoping to hear." The yellow soul said.

"Now that that's settled, easy on the waterworks." The orange soul said.

Asriel nodded and wiped off the tears from his face.

"So, are you ready?" The blue soul asked.

"Yes." Asriel said smiling.

"Now, we have to hurry and do this while you are still in this form." The purple soul said.

"Right." Asriel said.

Asriel sat down while all six of the souls surrounded him.

"Alright ya'll! It's time we do this." The yellow soul said.

"Yeah!" All the other souls said.

Asriel started to look a little nervous. He wasn't sure if this was gonna work or not. But he guess he was about to find out.

"Okay. Take a bit of my patience." The light blue soul said giving a part of her soul to Asriel.

"Take a bit of my bravery." The orange soul said giving a part of his soul to Asriel.

"A bit of my integrity." The blue soul said giving a part of her soul to Asriel.

"A bit of my perseverance." The purple soul said giving a part of his soul to Asriel.

"A bit of my kindness." The green soul said giving a part of his soul to Asriel.

"And a bit of my justice." The yellow soul said giving a part of her soul to Asriel.

The energy from each soul started to flow through Asriel's body. He started to breath heavily.

"It's... a little... more... then I... expected." Asriel said catching his breath and then falling to the ground on his hands.

"Just a little more." The orange soul said.

"You can do it." The green soul said.

"Hang in there." The light blue said.

Asriel nodded still trying to hold the power of the souls. Just when it seem like it was working, the power was disrupted. It seems like it the energy didn't work.

"Wha... what happened?" Asriel asked.

"Strange. It seems that just giving you our soul energy wasn't enough." The purple soul said. "Each of our souls is too different."

"What does that mean?" Asriel asked.

"It looks like we need to do something to mend all of our energies together." The purple soul said.

"So... we can't help him?" The blue soul asked.

"Not without finding some way to mend our energies together." The purple soul said.

Hearing that, Asriel started to shake. He started realizing that maybe he really couldn't be saved.

"Okay. Let's just try again." The orange soul said.

"No. It's fine." Asriel said. "I'm thankful that you try to help me. But you don't need to continue with this anymore."

"But..." The light blue soul said.

"I'll be okay. Getting a second chance... was more of a dream anyway." Asriel said starting to tear up.

"Asriel..." The blue soul said.

Asriel was again sad and in deep thought.

"I can already feel my body changing back to Flowey. I... guess I'm okay with it." Asriel thought. "It was nice that Frisk and even the souls of the fallen wanted to help me. But in the end... I guess I'm just a lost cause."

Asriel was about to give up. Then... he felt to hands pushed to his chest. He looked up to see who it was. It was none other than Frisk again.

"Fr...Frisk?!" Asriel said shocked.

"Took me forever to look for you." Frisk said. "But I was finally able to find you."

"Frisk! What are you..." Asriel said.

"I heard everything I needed to hear." Frisk said. "The souls here wanted to each give you a part of their souls, but they need a way to mend them. So, let ME mend them together." Frisk then looked at all the souls. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine with us." The yellow soul said.

"Okay, then let's do it again guys." The orange soul said. "Just like the first time."

"Frisk! You don't have to do this." Asriel pleaded. "If something goes wrong, you could..."

"Listen Asriel. During my whole journey, I faced several monsters that tried to kill me, talking skeletons, a fish lady launching spears at me, a showstopping killer robot, those freaky amalgamates, goat parents that shot fireballs at me, and a god of Hyperdeath." Frisk stated. "If I can face all of those and make it out okay, that I KNOW I can do this and still make it out okay."

"Frisk..." Asriel said in awe.

"Trust me, okay Asriel?" Frisk told him.

"Okay. I trust you." Asriel said nodding.

"Okay. Okay souls, do that thing again." Frisk said.

"Right." All the souls said.

So they all once again gave a bit of their soul to Asriel, the same as the first time. Asriel once again felt the flow of their powers to his body. But was more use to it. As the soul energies started to merge, they just needed Frisk to mend then together with their soul power. They kept their arms on Asriel's chest. Knowing that they can help save their friend, taking him back to his family, and giving him a second chance in life, filled Frisk with determination.

"Now... with my determination, I'll mend it all together." Frisk said.

As Frisk mended the power from each soul, Asriel started to breath heavily again. It seems that Frisk's power was more than he thought.

"Huff...huff..." Asriel panted.

"Hang in there, Asriel." Frisk shouted.

"O...kay." Asriel said.

"Asriel... keep holding on to your hopes and dreams." Frisk told him still mending the powers together. "They're just a little bit within your reach. I promised myself that I would make sure that you would get your "happy ending". So that's what I'm doing now."

"Frisk..." Asriel said still stunned with Frisk's action.

"Just picture it, Asriel." Frisk told him. "Having your mom's pie, playing catch with your dad, seeing the world up above. I want you to have all of that. With the help of all these souls and my determination, I promise... TO BRING YOU BACK!"

At that moment, a giant flash of light happened. Both Frisk and Asriel now fell down to the ground. They were a little woozy, but both of them were okay. The souls flew over to both of them.

"Frisk! Are you okay?" The green soul asked.

"Ugghhhh... other than a bit of a headache, I'm okay." Frisk said getting up and scratching the back of his head.

"Asriel, are you alright?" The blue soul asked.

"Goat boy. You okay?" The orange soul asked.

"Yea...yeah. I'm fine." Asriel answered before getting up on his feet. "Well? Did it work?"

"Only one way to find out." The green soul said.

Asriel decided to see if it worked and was stunned with what he saw. There it was. Heart shaped soul that was shining brightly. It worked. Asriel had a soul again. Frisk was stunned too. But it wasn't any regular soul. This soul was gold colored. The power given from each of the souls was now his.

"It... it worked?" Asriel said still shocked.

"Asriel. Your new soul... it's gold now." Frisk stated.

"Boy howdy! That is one mighty fine soul if I say so, myself." The yellow soul said.

"There you go." The blue soul said. "Now you can go to the surface, make new friends, and be with your mom and dad again."

"That's awesome." Frisk said happy.

"Consider this as our final gift to you." The blue soul said.

"Now, be sure to keep your promise and only us our power for good, understand?" The green soul said.

"Yes! Of course." Asriel said smiling.

"Good." The light blue soul said. " Now that the last thing is done, we can all finally pass on."

"Thank you all so much." Frisk told the souls. "I didn't want Asriel to stay here as a flower, all alone. But you guys helped me."

"We should be thankful to you Frisk." The light blue soul said.

"You were the one we who save everyone with your actions and it was your determination that called us back." The purple soul said. "That's why we came back to help Asriel."

"Now a little part of all of us is now part of Asriel's new soul." The orange soul said. "So no more dying and losing your soul Asriel. This is the only one you will get."

"Ye...yes! Understood." Asriel said nodding his head rapidly.

"I believe that this is goodbye, Asriel and Frisk." The purple soul said.

"Good luck out there." The green soul said. "Say hi to your parents for us."

"Take care of yourself, partners." The yellow soul said.

The souls were about to fly off, but before Asriel stopped them for just one more moment.

"Wa... wait! I need just one more minute." Asriel said.

"Huh? What is it?" The light blue soul asked.

Asriel was once again crying several tears. But this time, tears of joy.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much." Asriel said happily. "I can never thank you enough."

"Jeez! You really do cry a lot." The orange soul said. "Buck up! I give you some of my bravery. So be strong."

Asriel nodded then wiped off the tears from his eyes. He then had a confident smile and pump his fist.

"Right! You got it." Asriel said.

"Good. Good." The orange said.

"Well. This time we are going for real now." The light blue said. "Goodbye."

The souls then said their goodbyes and floated up to ceiling to where the hole in the ceiling was and flew out to the surface. Frisk and Asriel waved goodbye to them all of them. When they all were out of their sight of vision, Asriel put his right hand on his chest.

"Thank you. I promise, I will not let any of you down." Asriel thought. "All of you will forever be a part of me now."

Frisk then looked at Asriel.

"So... Asriel, you ready to go?" Frisk asked.

"Yes." Asriel answered. "I want to see mom. I want to see dad. I want to see the surface. Please let me come with you."

Frisk then walk over to hug Asriel again.

"Of course buddy." Frisk said smiling. "I'm glad to have you."

"Frisk... I own you so much." Asriel told Frisk. "I can't thank you enough."

Frisk then let go of Asriel.

"I didn't think I did that much." Frisk admitted.

"But you did. When I called out for help, you were the one who heard my call." Asriel said. "You were the one to save me from myself. You were the reason the human souls came back to give me a second chance and you were the one who help bided their energy together to form a new soul for me. All of that was because of you."

"Well... it's... still no big deal." Frisk said with some red on their cheeks. "I pretty sure someone else would have done the same. Asriel, you are my friend and I always help my friends."

"Frisk, thank you being my friend." Asriel said smiling. "I think you are a better friend than I deserve, but I'm glad to know you."

Frisk smiled at Asriel. So both of them were pretty happy. At that moment, they both heard a ping sound. It was Frisk's phone. He had just gotten a text message from Toriel.

"Oh. A message from Toriel." Frisk said.

"Mom..." Asriel said a bit surprised.

"Her message reads, "My child, I do hope you are well. You have been out for quite a while. I that you are alright. From Toriel." Frisk said. Frisk then responded back and wrote. "I'm fine. I'll be back soon." Frisk then looked at Asriel and smiling. "...And I'm bringing a friend with me."

Frisk sent the message and put up his phone.

"Asriel, you ready to go?" Frisk asked.

"Just one more second." Asriel said. "I want to say goodbye to the flowers."

"Uhh... okay?" Frisk said looking confused.

"Hey! I've been a flower for a LONG time." Asriel said in a fuss. "Sometimes you talk with other flowers, okay?"

Frisk just had both his hands up, not wanting any trouble. Asriel then walked over to the flowers.

"Well guys, I hope you all stay well and healthy." Asriel said. "I'm going to the surface. So I guess this is goodbye for now. See ya."

Asriel then walked over to Frisk, ready to go.

"Okay. Let's get going." Asriel said to Frisk.

"You were right. Monsters are weird. Including you." Frisk said laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Are we going or not?" Asriel asked.

"Alright. Alright." Frisk said. "Let's go."

So Frisk along with Asriel left the flower patch and began their walk back to Toriel, Asgore, and the others. With Asriel having a soul now, he can finally see his mom and dad again. Yet, inside he had this huge nervous feeling in his stomach. He hoped that this feeling would go away soon.

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Now with a new soul, Asriel doesn't have to worry about turning back into Flowey. Now he can join Frisk and the others to see the surface. He also will be able to see his parents once more. Frisk and Asriel walked past the ruins, Snowdin, and the core, and finally made it to the elevator leading to Asgore's castle. They both made it to the throne room. Asriel started to feel nostalgic seeing his dad's throne. He then look on his right and saw his mother's throne, still covered with the white sheet. A slight sadness, yet he then snapped out of it. Then both Asriel and Frisk faces the entrance to the next room.

"Everyone is waiting for us in the next room." Frisk said. "Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys."

"Mom... Dad..." Asriel said looking really nervous. Frisk noticed.

"Is... something wrong, Asriel?" Frisk asked. "You should be happy to see them again."

"I know, but... what if they... reject me?" Asriel said. "I've been gone for so long. They saw me died right in front of their eyes. What if I just bring back bad memories?"

Frisk then put their hand on Asriel's shoulder.

"I already asked you this before, Asriel. When you absorbed their souls, did you sense that they still missed you?" Frisk asked. "Focus on that. I know for a fact that see you will give them so much joy."

Asriel realized that Frisk was right. After taking a deep breath, he was feeling better.

"You go ahead first." Asriel said smiling. "I'll be right behind you."

Frisk gave Asriel an angry look.

"Wha... What's with that look? I swear I'm not gonna run away again." Asriel promised. "Just introduce me and then I'll be right behind you.

"Grrrrrr..." Frisk growled.

"I promise!" Asriel shouted.

"Okay. But if you make a run for it, I'll grab you by your fluffy goat ears and drag you to them." Frisk stated while pointing at him. "BY... YOUR... EARS!"

"Please don't." Asriel said holding on to his ears.

Besides the ear threat given, Frisk trusted Asriel. So they went on ahead to the next room. There, everyone was there waiting for them.

"Hey everyone. I'm back." Frisk said.

"Welcome back, my child." Toriel said greeting them.

"Hey kiddo." Sans said.

"Welcome back, Frisk the human." Papyrus greeted.

"Good to have you back, punk." Undyne said.

"Wel... welcome back." Alphys said.

"Glad to see, you are well." Asgore said.

"Frisk, didn't you say that you were bringing a friend?" Toriel asked.

"Hehe. Yes I did." Frisk said. "Actually, I'm pretty sure both you and Asgore already know him."

"Huh?" Toriel and Asgore said looking confused.

Frisk then took a few steps to the left and called out.

"Hey! You can come out now." Frisk said. "Come on, don't be shy."

Asgore and Toriel were very curious on who it was. They see a figure coming from the doorway. The figure then comes from the shadows to reveal to be the young goat boy wearing a green and yellow stripped shirt. Their son Asriel. When Asgore and Toriel saw him, they froze up. Asgore's eyes widen while Toriel covered her mouth with her hands. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Howdy... mom and dad." Asriel said shyly.

"Asriel..." Asgore and Toriel said silently and still stunned.

Undyne and Alphys were also shocked.

"It's... really the prince?!" Undyne said surprised.

Alphys was just surprised. She didn't understand how he was here. She didn't know what to say. Papyrus and Sans however, were confused.

"Uhh... Sans? Who is this little guy who happens to look like a smaller clone of the king?"

"I think... he's Asgore and Tori's kid." Sans stated. "He did called them mom and dad."

"Ah. Makes sense." Papyrus said.

Asriel then walked a little closer.

"Is... it really you?" Toriel asked starting to tear up.

"Yeah. It's me. Asriel." Asriel said nodding his head.

Then, all the memories that Asgore and Toriel had with Asriel came back to them. The memory of the day when Asriel was born. The memories of Asriel's first words and first steps. All those happy memories came flooding back to them. Even when they both saw him died that day, there was no doubt in their hearts that it was Asriel, standing right in front of them. Both Asgore and Toriel had several tears coming from their eyes. Asriel was crying too.

"Tori, it really is him. It's our son." Asgore said teary.

"Our baby boy has come back to us." Toriel said just as teary.

Asriel then ran to his parents. Asgore and Toriel then ran to him. Then they all embraced each other. They were all crying. But not tears of sadness. They were all crying tears of joy.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I missed you both so much." Asriel said crying happy tears.

"Asriel, my child! I thought I'd never see you again." Toriel said crying, but happy as well.

"What a glorious day." Asgore said. "To see my son once more, brings me so much joy."

"Mom... Dad... I'm so sorry about everything." Asriel said. "So much has happened because I was gone. I'm really sorry. I'm really… REALLY sorry."

"Hush, my child. None of that matters now." Toriel said.

"The only thing that matters is that we have you back." Asgore said. "Son, I promise that we will always protect you from now on. We'll never lose you again."

"We love you, Asriel. We never stopped." Toriel said.

"Love you too, mom and dad." Asriel said.

Everyone else was happy to see the family reunited once again. Papyrus was once again in tears. Sans was nodding his head to see them happy. Undyne was just pumped to see the family happy. Alphys was the only other one crying tears of joys. But Frisk, seem to be the most happy of all of them. He did the one thing he wanted to do. Bring a family's happiness back together.

"Asriel, as glad we both are to see you, how are you here?" Toriel asked breaking the hug.

"It's a long story. But Frisk played a big part in saving me." Asriel said.

"Frisk saved you?" Toriel and Asgore said surprised.

"Uhh... I didn't do that much." Frisk said.

"Not much? I wouldn't say that, my child." Toriel said.

"You save all the monsters and brought back our son to us." Asgore said. "As the king of all monsters, I can't thank you enough."

"It's... no problem." Frisk said scratching their head. "But you should know, Asriel was the one who broke the barrier."

"FRISK!" Asriel shouted.

"YOU broke the barrier, Asriel?" Asgore and Toriel said surprised.

"Well... yeah... but..." Asriel admitted. But before he could finish explaining, his parents hugged them again.

"My boy!" Asgore said. "I'm so proud of you. To think, my own son was the one who broke the barrier. You're a hero!"

"Such a good boy." Toriel said.

"Uhh... yeah about that..." Asriel said trying to explain everything.

Frisk was given Asriel a gesture telling he NOT to tell them the true just yet. Asriel then agreed with Frisk on that it wasn't the best time to tell them.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. By both you and Frisk." Undyne said patting Frisk on the back.

"Ye...yeah." Alphys said. She then walked over to whisper something to Frisk. "How were you able to change him back?"

"We can talk about that later." Frisk whispered.

Papyrus and Sans walked over to Asriel to greet him.

"Greetings, Prince Asriel." Papyrus said to him.

"Hi Papyrus." Asriel said.

"*GASP!* The prince knows my name." Papyrus said. "...and I didn't even need to tell him."

Asriel then had an "Ah Jeez!" expression on his face. He realized that he knew his name because he was Flowey. No one by Frisk and Alphys know about that.

"Oh! Ummm..." Asriel said looking nervous.

"How DID you know my bro's name?" Sans asked.

"Ummmm... Frisk told me who you were." Asriel said trying to think of something. "Yeah! They told me all about you. And uh... Sans too."

"Well it's no surprise. I am pretty great after all." Papyrus said boosting.

"Yeah. You're a BONE-ified elite monster." Sans said.

"Saaaaannnnssss..." Papyrus said not to fond of Sans's pun.

Asriel laughed a bit. The pun kinda remind him of one of his mom's puns.

"That was pretty funny." Asriel said.

"Oh. So you like puns too, huh?" Sans asked. "Guess I expect as much, since you're Tori's kid."

"Oh? Ummm... I'm not that much into puns." Asriel admitted.

"Come on. I'm sure you can come up with at least one good pun." Sans said.

Not wanting to let Sans down, he decided to come up with at least one good pun.

"Well... um... I guess out of all monsters... you can say I'm... AS-RIEL as it gets." Asriel said proudly.

At that moment, everyone went silent. Asriel was starting to worry that his joke wasn't a good one. Then Asgore spoke out.

"Toriel. This is, without a doubt, our son." Asgore stated.

"Hehe. That's for sure." Toriel said giggling.

"Hehehehe! Good one kid." Sans said petting Asriel's head.

"Another punster. Fantastic..." Papyrus said not too motivated.

"Umm... guys. As fun as this all is... I think it time we all headed into the surface now." Frisk asked.

"You go on ahead, my child." Toriel said. "We will be right behind you."

"I'll come with you, Frisk." Asriel said. "I feel I should go with you."

"Alright. I feel the same way." Frisk said. "Let's go."

So Frisk and Asriel went ahead together to the door way where the barrier was. Then the two of them made it to the final doorway leading to the outside. They both stopped for a moment.

"This is it." Frisk said. "The end of my journey. The surface just outside. Asriel, you're ready?"

"Yes." Asriel said. "This isn't the first time I went to the surface, but this time feels... different."

"Together?" Frisk asked.

"Together." Asriel said.

The two walked outside the door and made it to the outside world. They walked over to the cliff side and see the sun in front of them. Toriel, Asgore, and the others all came out from the cave and join Frisk and Asriel.

"Oh my..." Toriel said looking at the sun.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore said.

"Wow... it's e-even better than on TV." Alphys said. "WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!"

"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?" Undyne asked. "The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

"Hey Sans... what's that giant ball?" Papyrus asked his brother.

"We call that "the sun" my friend." Sans told him.

"That's the sun!? Wowie!" Papyrus said. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting the sun!"

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore said.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel said.

Asriel was staring at the beautiful sign and started to have tears come from his eyes. Frisk, who was right by him, noticed.

"Asriel? Are you okay?" Frisk asked.

"It's just... I never thought I would get to see this." Asriel said. "I thought it would be in the underground alone. But... here I am with everybody." Asriel then wiped out the tears from his eyes. "Sorry, I promised one of the souls that I wouldn't cry so much anymore."

Frisk then patted Asriel on the shoulder.

"I'm sure they would be fine with this." Frisk said.

"Yeah. Thank you, Frisk." Asriel said smiling at his friend. "Thank you for being you."

"It's no problem." Frisk said.

"So, what comes next?" Toriel said.

"Oh, right." Asgore said. "Everyone... this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters." Asgore then look at Frisk. "Frisk...I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?" Frisked asked.

"Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" Asgore asked.

"Ambassador?" Frisk said surprised. "Well, it's sounds like a REALLY big job. But I think I can handle it. So yes, I will be your ambassador."

"That's awesome, Frisk." Asriel said. "Dad, now that I'm back, I want to play my part to." Asriel said. "As prince of monsters, I want to help Frisk and the other monsters in any way I can."

"Already wanting to help in any way you can?" Asgore said. "I expect nothing less from my son."

"If you wish to help Frisk, then we will support you, my child." Toriel said.

"Alright. The two of us will be a great team." Asriel said.

"Yeah! Let's make this world perfect for both monsters AND humans." Frisk said shaking Asriel's hand.

"Yeah! Frisk and Asriel will be the best prince and ambassador!" Papyrus stated. "And I, the great Papyrus... will be the best mascot! I'll go make a good first impression!"

Papyrus then went ahead.

"Welp. Someones's gotta keep him from getting in trouble." Sans said. "See you guys."

Sans then left.

"Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?" Undyne shouted. "Papyrus, wait!"

Undyne then left to catch up with Papyrus.

"Hey, Undyne! Wait up!" Alphys shouted.

Alphys then left to catch up with Undyne. So now it was just, Frisk, Asriel, Toriel and Asgore silent for a few moments.

"Uh, should I do something?" Asgore said to Toriel. Toriel just gave him an angry glare. "Well, gotta go!"

Just like that, Asgore ran off. Asriel then sighed.

"Looks like things are still a little... awkward between mom and dad." Asriel said to Frisk. "I was hoping that now that I am back, it would have fix things a bit."

"Don't worry. I'll help you with them later." Frisk whispered to him.

"Thanks!" Asriel whispered to Frisk. "Mom, I'm gonna catch with dad and leave you two to talk."

"Okay Asriel, my child." Toriel said to him.

Asriel then ran off to his dad. So it was just Frisk and Toriel.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel said. She then looked at Frisk. "Frisk, you came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?"

"Oh! Ummmm..." Frisk said thinking.

Frisk never really had a true place to call home. They then look at all the friends they made. They also looked at Asgore and Asriel. Asgore lifted his son and carried him on his shoulders. Happy to see each other again. They then look at Toriel again. They then realized that they were looking at a family. A strong dad, a caring mother, and someone who could be the perfect sibling. It was a bit broken, but with the right help, it could be whole again. So after that, Frisk made their decision.

"If it's okay, I would like to stay with you." Frisk asked Toriel.

"What?" Toriel said surprised. "Frisk... You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened."

"Well it all worked in the end, right?" Frisk said. "The barrier's gone, all monsters are free, and you even have you son, Asriel back. So you can't blame the result."

"Hehe. Well I guess you're right." Toriel said. "It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Well... I suppose if you really do not have any other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?"

"All right." Frisk said smiling.

So Frisk was pretty happy now. He couldn't ask for anyone nicer to be a mother to them.

"Toriel, do you mind giving me a minute?" Frisk asked.

"Of course. Take as much time as you need, my child." Toriel told them.

So Toriel left to join the others. Leaving Frisk alone.

"Man, I've been through so much in such a short time." Frisk thought. "But I'm happy with how things went in the end. I made so many friends, faced so many challenges and grew a little stronger from it all." Frisk then look up to the sun and reach out for it. "Hey! Souls of the fallen humans? I want to thank you for helping Asriel. I'm just sorry about your deaths. But I promise you, with Asriel and the others help, I will do everything I can to make this world peaceful for humans and monsters."

"*sigh* Well, I guess it's time for me to join my friends." Frisk said.

"FRISK! HURRY UP!" Asriel shouted.

"Come along, my child." Toriel called out.

"Coming." Frisk shouted back.

So Frisk ran off to his friends, wondering to themselves, what will be the next things that will be in store. But he knows that everyone of their friends will be beside them.

 **End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is the final chapter of my story. You know, I've been doing a lot of stories lately. I still have many more story ideas for Undertale. Most of them are going branch after the events of this story. Mainly cause I REALLY like Asriel and REFUSE to live in a world where he doesn't exist with the others. So I guess you guys can expect to see more stories with Asriel and the others.)**

It has been one whole day, since the barrier has been broken. All monsters in the underground are now free and can go up to the surface. But things still needed to be done in the underground. One thing was about a certain someone. Asriel. I mean, Asgore and Toriel were happy to see their son return. But it was like he just... popped out of nowhere. Even after he died all those years ago. First thing first was that everyone went back to Alphys lab to give Asriel a quick check up. Asriel told them about how he got his new soul from the six souls of the fallen humans and how Frisk mended their powers together with his own power and showed everyone his new soul. Everyone except Frisk was stunned with what they saw. Alphys toke a closer look at it.

"This is... INCREDIBLE." Alphys said still shocked. "It shouldn't be possible, but... you actually being here... proves that it is. It's like, "straight out of an anime" incredible."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Asriel asked.

"MAJORILY!" Alphys shouted. "Asriel, you're new soul is powerful beyond words. Formed from the power of six different human souls and mended together by another human soul. It... amazing you're able to control... such power and seem perfectly fine. Your body should even start aging again."

"The souls DID say that I was special." Asriel said.

"So Alphys, how powerful of a soul we're talking?" Undyne asked.

"Well um... you already know about human souls... being stronger than monster souls." Alphys said. "Over a hundred monster souls aren't even powerful enough to equal the power of one human soul. But Asriel's soul is stronger than most human souls now."

"Woah!" Everyone said surprised.

"Really? That's awesome." Asriel said. "So does that mean I have the strongest soul ever now?"

"Uhh... I'm not so sure." Alphys said. "Uhh... Frisk... do you mind... if I observe your soul?"

"Sure." Frisk said.

Frisk sat by Asriel and showed off his soul. Alphys then observed Frisk's soul for a bit and was surprised too.

"Oh... oh my!" Alphys said.

"What's wrong Alphys?" Toriel asked.

"Frisk's soul... it's incredibly powerful too." Alphys said. "I mean, all six of the souls were strong, but seeing Frisk's soul... It has more powerful than any one of those souls."

"Really? My soul is that strong?" Frisk asked.

"Let me... explain it a little bit." Alphys said. "You... all know that each human soul can have a different trait, but all have a bit of determination. But Frisk soul... their soul's trait IS determination."

Hearing that surprised everyone.

"Wowie! So... uh... what does that mean?" Papyrus asked.

"Basically saying that, Frisk's soul is strong enough to overcome... just about anything. Even after being close to death." Alphys said.

"Guess that's why my soul refuse to break when I was fighting Asriel." Frisk thought. "Not to mention everything else I have faced during my journey."

"Well that explains a lot." Undyne said. "No wonder why the little punk is so tough."

"Guess you're pretty lucky, kid." Sans said.

"So... between me and Asriel, whose soul is the strongest?" Frisk asked.

"Umm... by looking at both of your souls, I would say that both of your souls are equally powerful." Alphys said. "So... this may be a big thing to say... but I would say that the two of you... have the most powerful souls that either a human or a monster could ever possess. And... their only get stronger as time goes by."

"Woooooaaaahhh..." Frisk and Asriel said a bit shocked.

"Hearing that, it feels like a cinder block hit me right in the gut." Frisk replied.

"Me too." Asriel said wrapping his arms around his stomach. "It's a lot to take in all at once."

"There's... uhhh... one more thing I should mention." Alphys told them.

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"Umm... Frisk... it seems that... when you were mending Asriel's soul with the other human souls... it... was a double standard." Alphys stated.

"Wait, what?" Frisk said looking confused.

"In other words, like Asriel having a bit of your essences in his soul, you have a bit of his monster essences in your soul." Alphys said.

"Wait! Does that mean my soul's part monster now?" Frisk asked looking a little frantic. "Does that mean I'm gonna wake up one morning and realized that I'm cover in fuzz like Azzy, Goatmom, and Fluffybuns over here?" Hearing that, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore all had a look on their face. Frisk noticed. "Uhh... not that... it's a bad thing. I just like to know ahead of time."

"Now. Now. I don't think that's the case. It's really only a small bit." Alphys said. "Besides, If that were the case, Asriel would be hairless and looking like you right now."

Hearing that, Asriel was a little scared for himself. So he check himself to realize that he still had all his fur, fuzzy tail, and floppy, fluffy ears. He then sighed for relief.

"Thank god. I still have all my fuzziness." Asriel said happy. Frisk just shook their head.

"So is the monster essences in Frisk a good thing or a bad thing?" Undyne asked.

"Well it's not a BAD thing, I can tell you that much." Alphys said. "But I can't really say anything else. This is stuff I've never seen before or even thought was possible. But both of you seem perfectly fine. So I think it's safe to say you do not to worry about it."

Frisk and Asriel both got up from their seats.

"Well, if you say that there is nothing to worry about, then we won't worry about it." Frisk said.

"I guess you're right." Asriel said shrugging. "But I must admit, having power souls like ours, it's pretty awesome."

"So awesome." Frisk said agreeing.

As Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus talked to Frisk and Asriel about everything. Toriel and Asgore were still a bit stunned about everything. Toriel had a concern look for her children. Should it be normal for kids as young as Frisk and Asriel to possess such powerful souls? It worried her a bit. Asgore had a bit of a sad look on his face. A look of pain and regret. Both Toriel and Asriel noticed.

"Asgore? Is something wrong?" Toriel asked.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Asriel also asked.

"No. I'm not." Asgore said.

Everyone else then turn to Asgore.

"Even after everything I did, after everything I done, the souls still decided to help you." Asgore said putting his head down. "Even after I was one of the main reasons they died."

Asriel had a sad look in his face. He then went over to his dad and embraced him.

"Dad... the souls talked to me. They told me everything." Asriel said. "I know you WEREN'T the one who killed them."

Hearing that, Asgore was a bit surprised. But not as surprised as Toriel was. She always thought that Asgore was the one who killed them.

"They also told me about how you always had this sadness in your eyes every time you look them." Asriel said. "After they saw me and I told them everything, they knew why."

"... Even so, I was still the one who made the orders." Asgore said. "Yet I know it wasn't my true intentions. If fact, I rather no more humans at all fell to the underground. I made the orders out of anger and spite."

"Asgore..." Frisk said feeling his pain.

"In the end, all it did was left me lose everything." Asgore said with some tears falling from his eyes. "I made so many mistakes... and can never truly make up for them."

"Truly I am no different." Toriel spoke out. Everyone turned to her.

"Huh? Toriel?" Asgore said.

"Mom?" Asriel said surprised.

"The most important job a mother has is to protect her children. I failed to protect my own." Toriel said sadly. "I felt that I should have done better. Kept a better eye on you. But I didn't and because of that you..." Toriel then started to cry. "I just ran away from everything and wanted to forget." Toriel then tried to cover her tears with her hands. "WHAT KIND OF MOTHER TRIES TO FORGET THEIR OWN CHILD?! I've been a horrible mother. I'm sorry, Asriel! I'm so sorry!"

Asriel was now the next one to start crying. He then ran to his mother and hugger her.

"No mom! You're not horrible." Asriel cried out. "You're the best mom in the world. But... I... I wasn't a good kid. I should have never left the barrier. If... I didn't die... then you and dad... everything... it would never..."

Before Asriel could finish what he was saying, Toriel got on her knees and hugged her child. Asgore walked over to them and did the same.

"None of that matters now." Toriel said to Asriel.

"The only thing that matters now is that we have you back again." Asgore said. "And we will be sure to protect you for now on this time."

"Yes. I agree." Toriel said happily.

"Mom. Dad." Asriel said wiping the tears off and smiling.

Even if they all made their mistakes, they were all willing to look at the bright side. They all had each other in the end. Everyone else was happy and of course shedding a few tears as well.

"Such a lovely family moment. It's so moving." Papyrus said with water from his eye sockets.

"Ngahhhh! I didn't want to feel emotional today." Undyne said trying to fight back her tears.

"Just like the happy endings on a movie." Alphys said wiping off her tears. "But only so much better."

"I agree." Frisk said happy.

As good as thing were at the moment, there was one more thing that both Toriel and Asgore needed to know.

"But wait." Asgore said. "As happy as your mother and I are to see you, how did you come back?"

Hearing that, it felt like lightning struck at Asriel. The expression on his face change from "teary happy" to "oh crap". The same for Frisk and Alphys.

"Yeah. How did you come back to us?" Toriel asked curious and breaking the hug.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...well..." Asriel said not knowing what to say to them. Should he tell them the straight up truth or... something else? He then looked at Frisk and Alphys. Alphys looked even more nervous than he did, since she was sweating bullets. Frisk then spoke out.

"Asriel. They are gonna find out sooner or later." Frisk said. "You...might as well tell them now. Right, Alphys?"

"Uhh... yeah." Alphys said. "It's not good to hide the truth. Trust me. I know."

"What are they talking about, Asriel?" Toriel asked.

Asriel realized that they were right. So he took a deep breath and decided to tell everyone.

"Umm... well... you guys... do you remember... the flower, Flowey?" Asriel said nervously twiddling his fingers.

"You mean the talking flower?" Asgore asked.

"That's the one." Asriel said.

"Ah. I remember that flower. What a horrible, pitiful creature." Toriel stated. Frisk admittedly had an "Oh boy..." expression on their face after hearing that. "He tried to kill Frisk and us as well. I hope we don't see that thing again."

"Well... see mom... here's the thing." Asriel said still looking nervous. "Not seeing him again is true... and also not true at the same time."

"What... do you mean?" Toriel said looking confused.

"See... well..." Asriel just decided to just let it out. "I was Flowey."

Everyone went silent after hearing that. Yeah... everyone except Frisk and Alphys didn't know what to say. Toriel then started to chuckle thinking that Asriel was just joking around.

"Ha... ha... that's... a good one my child." Toriel said chuckling. "It sounded like you said YOU were that demonic flower."

"I... did." Asriel said.

"Ha... ha... quit joking around." Toriel said still not believing him.

"I'm not joking, mom." Asriel said. "I was Flowey. Frisk knows that too."

"Fr... Frisk... is it true?" Toriel asked.

Frisk just nodded their head. When Toriel saw that, her eyes widen.

"Wait! So if that's true, then that means..." Toriel then shudder with what she said. She then realized everything. Including the time she shot a fireball at the flower and all the horrible things she said about it. She said those things about her child. She admittedly ran to Asriel and hugged him really tightly. "Ooohhhh! My baby boy! I'm so sorry!"

"M...mom! You're hugging me a little tight." Asriel stated.

"I'm so sorry about the things I said and that time I blasted a fire about you." Toriel said pleading for him.

"Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?" Asriel thought. "I mean I tried to kill everyone. Am I at least supposed to be grounded or something?"

"Wait a second Toriel." Asgore said. "You shot a fireball... AT OUR OWN CHILD!"

"I didn't know it was him." Toriel said to Asgore.

"How could you shoot fire at our own son?" Asgore shouted at Toriel. "Real nice, Tori."

"Don't get started with me, Dreemurr." Toriel shouted at Asgore.

Then both Asgore and Toriel continue to argue at each other for a while. Everyone was feeling awkward about it.

"Well... this is turning out great." Frisk said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Here I was hoping mom and dad could finally make peace with each other." Asriel said sighing.

"Alright you two." Undyne said stopping the two from arguing. "How about you two calm down now."

"Fine. You're right, Undyne." Asgore said. "But I do have another question. How did you turn into a flower?"

"Well... uh..." Asriel said nervously. "Frisk? Alphys?"

"Right. I guess I should tell you." Alphys said.

"Tell us what, Alphys?" Asgore asked.

"Well... you see, when I was researching on the power of human souls, one of the thing I came up upon was using the human trait determination." Alphys said. "One of the first things I test an injection of determination on was a flower from the royal garden. The flower I picked... just happen to have the ashes of Asriel on it."

Asgore and Toriel were shocked to hear that.

"Because of that... the flower... came to life." Alphys said. "When I tried to look for the flower, it just disappear. I didn't know where the flower went to up until now."

"But because he was a flower, he was soulless." Frisk said.

"I couldn't feel love for anything. Not even you, mom and dad." Asriel stated.

"So basically... Alphys, you were the reason that you turned to that flower?" Asgore asked.

"Ye... yes." Alphys answered nervously. "It was my fault."

"Ah. I see." Toriel said.

Toriel and Asgore then had a scary look on their faces. Then they both summoned fireballs from their hands.

"Alphys... we would like to have a word with you." Asgore and Toriel said very angry.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Alphys screamed in fear.

"Uh oh!" Frisk and Asriel said in a bit scared.

As expect, the two unhappy goat parents started to throw fireball at the poor reptile doctor.

"HOW COULD YOU TURN OUR SON TO A KILLER FLOWER?!" Asgore angrily shouted out.

"WHO DOES THAT?!" Toriel shouted angrily.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Alphys pleaded still dodging their fireballs.

"Sadly, I saw this coming." Frisk said putting his palm in his face.

"At least they are getting along a little bit better." Asriel said trying to be a bit happy.

Alphys then hide in her bathroom, which was really the entrance to the secret lab. Undyne then hold back Asgore, while Papyrus and Sans hold back Toriel.

"Asgore! Calm down, please?" Undyne said to the king still in rage.

"Take it easy, your highness." Papyrus said to Toriel.

"Yeah Tori, no need to be "hot tempered"." Sans said trying to make a joke.

Strangely enough, Toriel did do some laughing about that joke. But was still in a bit of on angry state. Asriel then spoke out for them.

"Mom. Dad. Please don't be mad at Alphys." Asriel said. "If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here now. Sure it took a while, but I'm fine now."

Realizing that Asriel was right, both Asgore and Toriel decided to calm down.

"I... guess you are right, son." Asgore said.

"Guess we did... overreact." Toriel said scratching the back of her head.

Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans then let go of Asgore and Toriel.

"Alphys, you can come out now." Asgore said to Alphys still in the bathroom.

"Uhh... I think I I'll just stay here... for a bit longer." Alphys said still scared.

"Seems... like we really scared the poor thing." Toriel said. "I'm usually not like that."

"I know I don't know Toriel for that long, but I feel that not entirely true." Frisk thought.

"Anyway, I'm not made at Alphys." Asriel said. "I may have hated being a flower, but now that I'm back to my old self and staying my old self, there really is nothing to worry about now."

Asriel and Frisk then decided to tell them the rest of things.

"Also, in order for me to revert back to my old form, I had to absorb a monster soul." Asriel said. "So I... absorb every monster soul in the underground. I regain my old self... but I was still kinda on... evil juice."

"Asriel then transform to this godlike state." Frisk said.

"The Absolute God of Hyperdeath!" Asriel shouted proudly.

"You said that... a little too proudly." Frisk said giving Asriel a look.

"Uhhh... sorry." Asriel said scratching the side of his head. "I... kinda liked it."

"I'll admit. Even when you were trying to kill me, your attacks were pretty awesome." Frisk told them. "What were the names of them, again?"

"Star Blazing. Chaos Saber. Chaos Buster. Shocker Breaker. Shocker Breaker II. Oh, and Hyper Goner." Asriel said.

"Woah! You NAME your attacks?!" Undyne said. "That's awesome!"

Alphys finally came out of the door and back with the others.

"I'm suddenly interesting with all your attacks too." Alphys said. "What do some of the attacks look like?"

"Well... Star Blazing is an attack that I summon a bunch of stars to fall down on my enemies." Asriel said. "For Shocker Breaker, I summon lightning strikes at my foes. Oh and Chaos Saber, I summon these two super cool swords."

"WOAH! YOU CAN SUMMON SWORDS?!" Undyne asked looking excited. "THAT SOUNDS EVEN AWESOMER! ALSO STARS AND LIGHTNING?!"

"Ahhhaaa... Those all DO sound like things in some of my favorite animes." Alphys stated looking curious and excited.

Undyne then grabbed and lifted Asriel from the ground. This surprised him.

"Kid!" Undyne shouted at Asriel.

"W...what?" Asriel said a little nervous.

"Can you still do all those attacks?" Undyne asked.

"Uhh... well... my new soul does have the power of the six souls. So... it's highly possible. But I'm not sure." Asriel admitted.

"Can you show me? Like, RIGHT NOW!" Undyne shouted. She then started to shake poor little Asriel. "COME ON! COME ON! JUST ONE. I WANT TO SEE!"

"Bwaaaaa... Take... it... easy... Undyne... please." Asriel said starting to get dizzy. Frisk then halted Undyne from shaking him so much.

"Okay, Undyne. I think that's enough." Frisk said. "Even if he does still have those attacks, he doesn't need to use them."

"I... guess you're right." Undyne admitted. "Sorry there Azzy."

"That's alright. Can you put down now?" Asriel said dizzied.

"Oh...sorry. Got a little over excited." Undyne said.

Undyne then put Asriel down to the ground. Asriel then got over his dizziness.

"Jeez. You're strong." Asriel said to Undyne. "Ugh... I think I need another minute."

"Asriel, let's continue." Frisk told him.

"Right." Asriel said feeling better. "Even with all my attacks, Frisk was still able to stay standing. But that was only a fraction of the power I had I was using. So I transformed to another form. The Angel of Death form."

"Unlike his other form, it was huge and kinda scary." Frisk said.

"I hold Frisk down so he could do anything." Asriel said. "I had him close to death many times."

"But I still hold on to hope." Frisk said. "Then I was able to obtain the power to SAVE. I used that power to resonate with everyone's souls. After I saved all of you guys, I then realized that I still had one more person to save. That... was Asriel. So I called out to him."

"Then... everything hit me like my own attacks." Asriel said. "All my memories, all my emotions, they all came flowing back to me. After a while, I... I just couldn't fight anymore. After that, I was finally able to get back to my old self. I was sorry for everything that I've done. Frisk forgave me so easily. I was so surprised."

"Well, like I said, nearly everyone here, besides Sans and Alphys has tried to kill me." Frisk said. "Well... Sans did gave me a death threat."

"He... WHAT?!" Toriel said with an angry tone. She then looked at Sans and he started to sweat.

"Uhh... I... didn't death threat them, precisely." Sans said looking a bit scared. "I said "If you hadn't said anything, they would be dead where they stand."

"Sans! That's horrible." Papyrus said.

"Hey. I wasn't sure if the kid met well at first." Sans said.

"Still, that's no reason to say such a horrid thing." Toriel said with angry tone.

"Uhh... right. Sorry kiddo." Sans said sorry.

"Ehh... by that time, I was used to it." Frisk said shrugging.

"You... do seem... calm for someone who has faced death more than once." Asriel stated.

"Umm... let's continue." Frisk said to Asriel.

"Oh. Right." Asriel said. "After Frisk forgave me, I used everyone's souls to break the barrier and free everyone."

"Just like that, the barrier was gone. I was surprised that such a little guy like Asriel was able to pull off such a thing. But I guess I expect no less from Asgore and Toriel's son." Frisk said smirking.

"H..hey! It's was no big deal." Asriel said blushing a bit. "I sure... any other monsters could have done the same."

"Yet they didn't. It was all you." Frisk said patting Asriel on the back. "Come on. Boast a bit. You deserve it."

Asriel laughed a bit. Everyone else did the same. After a minute, Asriel and Frisk decided to continue.

"After I broke the barrier. I... told Frisk that I had to go." Asriel said looking sad. "I didn't had a soul of my own and I released everyone else's. So I would have just turn back into a flower again."

"He... he told me that best thing to do... was to forget about him." Frisk said looking down.

Everyone else was shock to hear that.

"But... I'm pretty sure everyone here has known me long enough. I couldn't do that. I just couldn't it." Frisk said clutching their fist. "How can I forget someone who needed help the most. How can I forget someone and pretend I never meant them. How can I forget someone who suffered so much pain and sorrow for the longest time? Not me. Not now. Not ever."

Frisk then looked up to Toriel and Asgore.

"Toriel. Asgore. Though you both try to hide you sadness, I could still see it in each of your eyes." Frisk said. "The sadness of losing your child. How can I go back both of you with knowing that Asriel, your son, was still alive? I just had to bring him back."

"Frisk..." Toriel and Asgore said slightly sad.

"So I decided to help him. I was even will to give him MY soul to have." Frisk told everyone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else, expect Asriel, said shocked.

"But I couldn't. Not after everything they has done." Asriel said. "Yet... they still refuse to let me go. Their... determination was too strong to let them. That's when THEY sense them. The human souls. After I got away from Frisk, I stayed at the Flower Patch at the Ruins. That's where the souls found me. They then each offered me a part of their own souls to form a new soul for me. But they weren't strong enough to bind them together."

"That's when I came in." Frisk said. "I used my power to mend it all together. It was a little hard, but with my determination at its peak, I knew I could do it."

"Thanks to Frisk, it worked. I was able to get a new soul." Asriel said. "A new powerful soul. In the end before they left, they all wanted me to carry on with their hopes and dreams for both humans and monsters. So... that's... about it. That's everything."

The room was... silent for a while. No one knew how they should respond to any of that. Papyrus then walked to Asriel.

"So... Prince Asriel, you were really Flowey?" Papyrus asked Asriel.

"Umm... yeah." Asriel stated.

"One of the advices you gave me was to train hard and so I wouldn't be pushed around by others. I wanted to thank you for that advice." Papyrus said happily. Then he bow to Asriel.

"Oh. Umm... you're welcome." Asriel said a little surprised that Papyrus was so thankful.

"Huh. I thought so. When we were training before, you were a lot tougher." Undyne said. "Good advice, kid."

"Umm... yeah." Asriel said.

"It... seems that you had been through quite a lot since being a flower." Alphys said. "An ordeal that would have never happened if it wasn't because of me. I'm sorry, Asriel."

"It's okay Alphys." Asriel said. "I mean, everything worked in the end, right?"

"Ri... right." Alphys said smiling.

Asriel then went up to his mom and dad.

"So... uh... mom... dad..." Asriel said nervously.

"You don't need to say anything else, my child." Toriel said to Asriel. "Everything that has happen to you, everything that you have done, has...not change how we feel about you."

"We're just happy to have you back." Asgore said.

"Actually... the next thing I need to ask... is important."

"Oh. Then what is it, my boy?" Asgore asked.

"Am I... am I grounded after everything I've done?" Asriel asked.

Toriel and Asgore then looked at each other and thought about it.

"Do... one of us... HAVE to ground him, Toriel?" Asgore asked. "I feel that either of us would be a horrible parent either way."

"True, he may have done some bad things as that flower, but it wasn't truly HIS intentions." Toriel said. "I say, that we let him off with a fair warning."

"I agree." Asgore said.

"Asriel, you're not grounded. Just don't do anything like that ever again."

"Yes. Of course. I promise." Asriel said happy.

"Good." Toriel said.

"*sigh* That's a relief." Asriel said thankful that he wasn't grounded. Frisk then patted them on the back.

"Good. I'm happy for you." Frisk said.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Asgore said. "I have some king business to attend to. Some "final" things for the monster of the underground. I must get going."

Asgore then left the lab.

"That reminds me. I have to get some things from the house in the ruins." Toriel said. "So, stay healthy, my children."

Toriel then left the lab.

"First dad, now mom." Asriel said thinking. "What do they have to do that's so important?"

Frisk just shrugged.

"Kind to think of it, I, The Great Papyrus, have things to attend to as well." Papyrus stated. "I'll be off Frisk the Human and Prince Asriel."

Papyrus was now the one to leave the lab.

"Welp, I might as well forward him." Sans said. "I always have to keep an eye socket out for him."

Now Sans left the lab.

"Jeez! Everyone's so busy all of the sudden." Undyne said. "Oh... umm... that... reminds me. I have somewhere to be as well. Later punks!"

Undyne then dashed out.

"Uhh... well... I'll guess I get going too." Alphys said. "See you later, Frisk and Asriel. Oh... when you guys leave... be sure to clean up a little bit for me. If... it's not a problem."

Alphys then left. Just like that, Frisk and Asriel were the only ones still in the lab.

"This... is odd." Asriel said pondering a bit. "Everyone... just left."

"Well with the barrier gone, I guess they all have some last minute things to do." Frisk said.

"So... what do the two of us do?" Asriel asked.

"You want to just hang out for a while?" Frisk asked. "I feel that the two of us should hang out a bit more."

"That sounds fun." Asriel said. "Alright. What do you want to do?"

"Let's head to the MTT Hotel." Frisk suggested. "It's a pretty good place as any. But let's do Alphys a favor and clean up a bit for her."

"Okay." Asriel said agreeing.

So the two cleaned up a bit. Just a few things off the ground. One of the things were a comic that Asriel found quite interested. It was a team of heroes fighting with giant robots in space. Asriel was in awe with the concept. Frisk noticed. After a while, they finish cleaning what they could and made their way to threw the Hotland and to the MTT Hotel. While they were walking, the two got to talk.

"Alphys has... a lot of comics." Asriel said.

"Most of them are called manga." Frisk told him. "Very popular for most humans."

"I like the one with the team of heroes fighting evil aliens in space." Asriel said joyfully. "The idea of humans flying giant robots, going to other planets, seeing the stars. So cool!"

"Sounds like you like the idea of space." Frisk said smiling a bit.

"Well yeah. I always like the idea of seeing the real stars." Asriel said smiling. "Dad would always tell me that they were like diamonds in the sky. I wonder how they look when you're actually in space."

"Hehe. I can't really say." Frisk said. "But maybe you can find out someday." Frisk said.

"Yeah. Guess I can now." Asriel said.

Frisk and Asriel finally made it to MTT Hotel. They went inside... but it seem that no one was there. No one was near the fountain. No one was at the front desk. Not even Burgerpants, who's always working, wasn't there.

"No one's here?" Asriel said. "Did... everyone decided to just go to the surface now?"

"Not sure." Frisk said. "How bout we head to the dining room? Maybe some people are over there."

"Or at least some food." Asriel stated. "I'm starving."

Asriel and Frisk headed to the dining room. When they made it there, the room was completely dark.

"Ugh! The room is so dark." Asriel stated.

"Hang on. Let me see if I can find the light switch." Frisk said. He then went close the wall and was able to find the switch. "Found it."

Frisk flicked the switch and the lights came on. Asriel then looked in front of him only to be in for the shock of his returning life. He heard a large group shouting out "SURPRISE!" Asriel was so surprised that he jumped up and scream "WAAAAHHHHH!". It was a group of monsters. Not just Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. But nearly every monster in the underground.

"WELCOME BACK, ASRIEL!" All the monsters shouted.

Asriel was still dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that so many monsters were here just to see him.

"Are you surprised?" Frisk asked the goat boy.

"What's... all this?" Asriel said still stunned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Frisk said. "It's a party for you."

"For... me?" Asriel said. "And you knew about this the whole time?"

"I was the one who came up with it." Frisk said smiling.

"We wanted to make your return worth it, son." Asgore said happy.

"It's not everyday your child comes back to you." Toriel said happily.

"Not to mention you were the one, who broke the barrier, Prince Asriel." Papyrus said.

"So we all decided to have one big blowout party." Sans said.

"Yeah! Since this is the last day any of us need to be here." Undyne said. "It's time we all move to the surface."

"So... we hope you don't mind this party." Alphys asked.

"I don't know what say." Asriel said looking happy. "I... didn't expect this. Nor that so many monsters to show up." Asriel then tried to hold back his tears. "Ha... ha... sorry. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry so much anymore."

Frisk then patted Asriel on the back.

"It's fine." Frisk said to Asriel. "If there happy tears, its okay, right?"

"Ye... yeah." Asriel said smiling.

"Heeeeyyy! How about a speech for the prince himself?" Undyne suggested.

"A...a speech?" Asriel said nervous. "I don't..."

"Come on. SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" Undyne chanted out. It didn't take long for others monsters chanted as well.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" The monsters shouted.

"Uhh..." Asriel said super nervous. Frisk then pushed Asriel to the stage.

"Come on. You should at least say a few words." Frisk said.

Asriel was now on the stage and to the mic stand and Frisk then toke a few steps back. There Asriel was. On the stage, looking at all the monsters. He was almost too nervous to speak, but decide to come up with something.

"Umm... howdy everyone." Asriel said still nervous. "I'm name is Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr. Son of Toriel and Asgore. But I'm pretty sure most of you already knew that. Ha... ha..." Asriel still really know what to say. But then he decided to speak from his heart. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Everyone... listen. I know when I died, I caused everyone so much pain. It was because of me, everyone's hope... just died as well. Not only that, my parents both suffered so much pain. For that, I'm really sorry."

The audience was silent from hearing that stuff.

"But, let's not think about sad times anymore." Asriel said. "I mean I'm back now, right? Not only that, the barrier is gone and us monsters can finally go to the surface. It... might take some time for the humans to adjust to all of us, but it's to be expected, right? I know in time, both monsters and humans can live in peace."

The audience nodded and agreed with Asriel.

"Anyway, I'm really glad to be back with all my friends and family." Asriel said smile. "But I didn't came back on my own. I had some help." Asriel then look to Frisk. "Frisk, do you mind coming over here by me?"

Frisk nodded and went to Asriel's side.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows Frisk the human by now." Asriel said. "Frisk... is one of the good humans. Maybe even one of the best humans there is. They faced so many battles and... most of us try to kill them and take their soul. But they didn't even kill any of us. They chose not to battle, but befriend us. They are even the main reason I'm here today. They really is a unique and kind soul. My dad also made them our ambassador."

"Don't worry. I promise not to let you down." Frisk said determined. "I want both monsters and humans to live in a world of peace."

"Yes. I'll be sure to do my part to as the prince of monsters." Asriel said just as determined. "But it's not just up to the two of us. It's up to all of us. Everyone here. Not just my dad. Not just my mom. Not just all the monsters in the Royal guard. But everyone."

"A new world has open up to me since being here." Frisk said. "My whole life has change for the better. But now, it's time for me to do the same for others."

"And I'll be by your side to help you in anyway I can." Asriel said smiling.

"For humans and monsters." Frisk and Asriel shouted.

Every monster in the audience got emotional. They were all so moved by the prince's speech. Asgore and Toriel were also crying happy tears. To hear such words from their son, filled them with joy.

"Now... if everyone is done getting emotional, we're supposed to be having a party right? Well then, LET'S PARTY!" Asriel shouted happily.

Every monster shouted and agreed. So began the most memorable party for all monster kind. Everyone had the most had the most wonderful time. They shared food. They shared drink. They shared stories. A lot of the monsters came to Asriel and told them they were happy to see them. They would pet his head and his ears. Many called him Prince Fluffybuns, like his dad. Asriel felt a little embarrassed with all the attention, but also really happy too. He was also getting many hugs from his mom and dad. Frisk was happy for him and he was happy to give him the ending he wanted. Everyone partied for hours and hours. After so long, in was time for nearly everyone to go to bed. Of course, some monsters like Sans and Undyne partied it up for a little while longer. But other monsters with "responsible bedtime" went to rest. For tomorrow, all monsters when go to the surface. Since they didn't officially had a house to live in, Asgore suggested that they all go spend one last night in their old house. Toriel wasn't... all for it at first, but Asriel was able to convince her. Besides, there was a guest room. So she slept there, since things with her and Asgore are still... you know. Frisk and Asriel slept in his old room. Since there were two beds Asriel and Frisk both slept in their own beds. While they continue to sleep, Toriel quietly open the door. She was holding two plates of her butterscotch-cinnamon pie with forks. She slowly walked and place one pie plate near Frisk and the other pie near Asriel. She then petted Asriel's head, still happy to have him back. Toriel then walked out of the room and slowly close the door to let her children sleep. It didn't take long for Asriel to smell the pie. The scent of the pie brought back so much memories for Asriel. He then got up to grabbed the plate. Frisk was also awake.

"Toriel's pie." Frisk said. "I bet you missed having it."

"Yeah. It was always mom's best dessert." Asriel said.

Frisk then got out of bed to get their pie slice. It didn't take long for them to eat it.

"Mmm... so good." Frisk said happily enjoying the pie. "This is only my second slice, but it just as good as the last one."

Frisk noticed that Asriel didn't ate his slice yet.

"Umm... is something wrong?" Frisk asked.

"There... some things that I wanted to talk to you about." Asriel asked.

Frisk then walk over and sat by Asriel on his bed.

"What did you wanted to talk to me about?" Frisk asked.

"Why... did you come to Mt. Ebott?" Asriel asked. "Everyone knows the legend, right...? Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear. Why would you ever climb a mountain like? Was it foolishness? Was it fate? Or was it... because you...?"

"Why I came to Mt. Ebott?" Frisk said. "Honestly... I fell."

Asriel almost fell off his bed after hearing that.

"You... fell?" Asriel asked.

"Yeahhhhhh..." Frisk admitted. "I was traveling by myself, since I don't really have a family. See I was curious about Mt Ebott. I heard all the stories about monsters being sealed there. When I walked to the hole to get a closer look. Then I tripped on some roots and fell. You know the rest."

"So that's why you came here." Asriel said.

"Uh huh. So, do you mind if I ask you something?" Frisk asked. "When you were Flowey, you were soulless and couldn't fell. But if that were the case, shouldn't you be more...neutral? You were more like... psycho killer flower. No offense. Why were you like that?"

Asriel was silent for a bit before he spoke.

"I guess I should explain that. First off, it's about Chara. I know why Chara climbed the mountain." Asriel said.

"Chara? You old friend?" Frisk said.

"Yeah. It wasn't for a very happy reason." Asriel said. "Frisk, I'll be honest with you. Chara... hated humanity."

"What? Why?" Frisk asked surprised.

"I don't know. They never talked about it. But they felt very strongly about that." Asriel said looking down. "Frisk, you're different then Chara. Even though you have similar, uh, fashion choices, I don't know why I ever acted like you were the same person. Maybe... it's because, Chara wasn't really the greatest person. While, Frisk... you're the type of friend I wish I always had."

"Ha... ha..." Frisk said a little red. "Well, I still don't think I'm THAT great. But I glad you think of me that way. I've kinda... I've kinda always wish to have a friend like you, Asriel."

"Ha. Come on. I don't think I'm that great either." Asriel said scratching the back of his head.

Asriel then had one last thing to tell Frisk. It was about the day of his death.

"There's one last thing I feel like I should tell you." Asriel said.

"Go on." Frisk said taking another bite of pie.

"When... Chara and I combined our souls together... the control over our body was actually split between us." Asriel said.

"Wait! So you mean, BOTH OF YOU were controlling the body?" Frisk said a bit shocked.

"That's right. They were the one that picked up their own empty body... and then, when we got to the village... they were the one that wanted to... to use our full power." Asriel said. "I was the one that resisted."

Frisk then started to shake when they heard that.

"Are you saying that Chara..." Frisk said stunned.

"Yes... Chara wanted to... wanted to..." Asriel couldn't finish the rest of his sentence. "Because of me, we... Well, that's why I ended up a flower."

Frisk was silent.

"Frisk, this whole time, I've blamed myself for that decision." Asriel said. "That's why I adopted that horrible view of the world. That and... Chara's influences. Kill or be killed."

"Asriel..." Frisk said.

"But now... after meeting you... I don't regret that decision anymore." Asriel said.

"I agree. Your parents couldn't bear with it you had done something so horrible." Frisk said. "You did the right thing, Asriel. Things could have been much worse. Like a major war between humans and monsters."

"Yeah... if that had happened, no one would have won." Asriel said. "I'm still a little sad that it took so long. But... better late than never, right?"

"Yeah." Frisk said.

"Frisk... thank you for listening to me. Thank you for saving me." Asriel said happy. "I didn't think I would ever be able to have a happy life again, but here I am."

"Well I'm happy that you're happy." Frisk said smiling. They then noticed that Asriel hasn't touch his pie yet. "Dude, if you don't eat your pie, I will." Frisk stated.

"Oh. Right." Asriel said.

Asriel then took a forkful of pie and ate it. It felt like he had regained all his happiness from that one bite.

"How is it?" Frisk asked. "As good as you remember?"

"Better." Asriel said smiling.

Asriel and Frisk then finished their pies and were ready to go back to bed. Frisk then got out of Asriel bed and went back to his bed. Preparing to go back to sleep.

"Asriel... about Chara..." Frisk said to Asriel.

"Huh?" Asriel said.

"Don't think of them as the way they were before you died. Think of them as who they were when they were part of your happy family." Frisk said.

"Frisk... thank you." Asriel said happy.

"You're welcome." Frisk said getting into their covers. "Well... goodnight Asriel."

"Goodnight." Asriel said getting into his covers. "Oh. Frisk? One more thing..."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Don't kill and don't get killed." Asriel said. "That all we can stride for."

"Right." Frisk said agreeing.

"Well... night." Asriel said.

So Frisk and Asriel finally went back to sleep. Both of them have been through a lot. But it seem like things worked out for the best of them. But the two still have a lot of work to do if they want to make the world better for both humans and monsters. It may be a lot of work. But they may be able to do it. Only time will time.

 **End**


End file.
